Haze
by ThaliaDaphneJackson12
Summary: Sequel to Frostbitten! After the birth of the Kids, everything is peaceful. Until Hades' son goes missing. Plus, Poseidon's trident has gone missing and Hera's peacock has been stolen! Now three quest have been assigned and now the kids must go find the missing items before the Summer Solstice! Not only that, but there are traitors on Olympus! Who is true and who is fake?


**The first chapter of Haze! I'm so happy! I will be taking a different approach to Haze than I did with Frostbitten. So here's the first chappie! The second generation demigods are 12, 11, and younger right now. You can see who the demigods are on my website. It is linked on my profile, and under Frostbitten.**

**Seppen Frost is Ashley Green (Alice).**

**Nathan Frost is Ben Bowers (Model).**

**Kiara Frost is Ellie Goulding.**

**Sarah Valdez is Emma Stone.**

**Jace Valdez is Roshon Fagen.**

**Charlie Jackson is Josh Hutcherson (Blonde).**

**Andromeda Jackson is Elizabeth Gilles.**

**Finn Di Angelo is Justin Bieber.**

**Ace Di Angelo is Demi Lovato.**

**Patrick Solace is Lucas Crashaw.**

**Mitchie ****Rodriguez is MIley Cyrus (younger).**

**Amanda Stoll is Amanda "A.J."Michalka.**

**Alyson Stoll is Alyson "Aly" Michalka.**

**Dylan Stoll is Dylan Sprouse.**

**Renee Black is Vanessa Hudgens, (purple hair).**

**Daniel Black is Josh Hutcherson (Black Hair).**

**Jeremy North is Louis Tomlinson.**

**Alexandria North is Victoria Justice.**

**Halcyon Bunnymund is Miranda Cosgrove.**

**Gabriel Bunnymund is **Avan Jogia.

Summer Dare is Bella Thorne.

Sukara Marter is Taylor Swift (Black Hair).

Everyone else can be found on my website.

_I_

_Missing_

_Seppen:_

I and my siblings, Nathan and Kia (Kiara), had run out the back gate of our house, dragging our surfboards towards the beach. I was going to go to my underwater cave after going to ride the waves.

We dumped our boards in the salty ocean and we swam out waiting for the waves to come in. We surfed for a while, before I dove under the waves, swimming to my underwater cave. I popped my head in the entrance, moonlace and ivy, growing in the cave, radiating light and oxygen.

I stripped out of my swimsuit and walked around nude in my cave. I wasn't afraid of being discovered, the only person who came was my mum, and she rarely did that. I was the eldest sibling, Nate, being the second.

My pet wolf, Junshin, ran up to me, lying down in my lap. He was a pup, and Artemis, my patron and adopted grandmother, gave him to me. He was an orphan wolf, but he was strong and beautiful. He was midnight black with Silver streaks. His eyes were honey gold.

He fell asleep in my lap, and I stroked his fur, as I watched Doctor Who in my cave. My mom was a huge Doctor Who fanatic; my dad didn't understand it though.

I put him down as I brushed out my pixie cut hair. It was jet black and it looked blue, like my mum's. I put my swimsuit back on, me and Junshin, swimming back to shore, and my siblings and Junshin ran back to the house, leaving our boards outside on the patio. We went through the backdoor, going to take a shower, before we left for Camp.

_Thalia:_

I woke up, the sunlight streaming through the patio door, and landing on my face. I groaned, even after twelve years with Jack, I wasn't a morning person.

I felt someone's bare chest against my bare back, the heartbeat so strong it radiated through my skin. I felt someone, Jack's hand rub a bruise he had made on my hipbone, after figuring out how to make it stay last night. He brushed my long, but asymmetrical hair off the nape of my neck, before pecking kisses on my neck. He got to my ear, and nibbled before whispering, "Good Morning, Snowflake."

I figured he had just woke up, his voice was still husky, and his and my legs were so tangled up I couldn't subconsciously figure out who's legs were who's.

"Morning." I told him briefly, rolling over, so we were face to face. He leaned in to kiss me as my phone rang.

I reached to get it, and answered, "Hello?"

Yuki answered, sobbing, "Thalia?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Nico. He's gone missing."

"What? Neeks has gone missing? Yuki are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Crap, umm, did you call Percy and Annabeth?"

"Yes, we are going to meet them at Camp today."

"Ok, we'll meet you at Camp."

"O-Okay." She says.

She hangs up.

Jack looks at me, and frowns, "Nico's missing?"

"Yeah, love."

"Did you pack last night for Camp, Snowflake?"

"I didn't. You distracted me."

"Excuses, excuses. Go jump in the shower, pretty lady, and I'll pack your bag." He says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "You smell like you've been having sex for the past 5 hours."

"Well we kind of did, last night, remember?" I tell him, slipping out of our bed.

"Oh I remember , alright, you kept screaming my name, 'Ahh Ja-"

I roll my eyes, "Actually that was you. You just can't keep up with my sexiness."

"Bullshit." Jack says.

I was about to reply, when Seppen yelled, "Mom! Nathan stole my clothes!"

"Nathaniel Layne Wynter Frost!" I yelled. "Give Seppen her clothes back!"

Jack said, "I got it, go take a shower." He said, kissing my forehead. He pulled up his boxers, and when I walked past him, he patted my bum.

"Jack…" I warned.

"Okay, okay." He laughed.

I showered quickly and washed my hair, before I dried off. I clutch my towel with one hand, and grab clothes from closet with the other hand.

I grabbed a blue-green blazer with a tank top and some black skinny jeans with gold zippers. I grabbed some combat boots with chunky heels, and a fedora. I put on my lightning bold necklace with earrings and a ring, and put on my wedding ring.

Jack's got my bags laid out on the bed, my black studded backpack lying on the top of the suitcases. Jack ran his fingers through my hair, drying it in the process. He sniffs it, "It smells good, mommy. You want to wash my hair, mama?" He said.

I look up from my phone, "Do you want me to, papa?"

"I would like you too, Mama."

"Okay."

He showers, then runs a bathtub full of water, and I walk in, his legs, are pulled up in his chest.

He winks, handing me the shampoo. I squeeze some in my hand before running my hands through his snow white hair. I scrub his hair and he lets out moans, "Thank you, mama."

Mama has always been one of his nicknames for me.

I rinse his hair, and it drips. It dries immediately, and he kisses my lips, "Thank you for washing my hair, mama."

"You're welcome, Jacky."

I get up as he gets dressed, and I take the bags out to our car.

The kids pile in the car, and Jack runs out, and locks the door.

We drive to Camp and when we get there, we see Percy and the others.

Seppen sees Apollo and Apollo hug her.

Kiara on the other hand hugs Charlie and Jace, then Patrick and Finn, then Dylan, then Summer and Sarah.

Sarah was Rachel's daughter with Apollo, and she was the next Oracle of Delphi.

Percy hugged me, and we were alright until we heard the horn blow meaning the gods were here.


End file.
